This invention relates generally to shaped laminates and, more particularly, to a mold and a method for forming and trimming a shaped laminate for use as a vehicle inner door panel.
Current vehicle inner door panels comprise laminates of various types. In some, a structural backing material is covered by an embossed covering, which is often vinyl. These panels are formed by bonding the covering to the backing in a mold which embosses the covering. Sometimes a filler material, such as cellulose or a foam sheet, is bonded between the backing and covering. After bonding, the periphery of these panels must be trimmed before vehicle installation. This trimming is usually accomplished in a separate trim fixture.
The industry has developed a mold apparatus wherein the laminate is formed in a mold that also includes external trimming knives that provide a finished panel ready for vehicle installation. Such apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,108 to Cesano. All of the materials used in forming the Cesano type of laminated panel are preformed.
Another type of inner door panel in use comprises a laminate comprising a structural substrate of reinforced foam covered by a vinyl covering. This type of laminate is formed by placing the vinyl and reinforcing material in a mold and thereafter injecting foamable materials which expand, set up and cure in the mold. After curing, this unfinished laminate requires further processing before it is ready for vehicle installation. It is removed from the mold and transferred to a trim fixture, where it is finally trimmed by accurately cutting the periphery with a water jet or the like.
Some problems attend this post-formation trimming operation. The unfinished panel must be accurately positioned in the fixture; if not, the final panel will be out of dimension and unusable. Such a panel cannot be re-opped and must be scrapped. Also, this post-formation trimming operation requires additional handling, equipment and labor.
It would be desirable to provide apparatus for forming a laminated panel which produces a finished panel needing no further processing.
It would be further desirable to provide a mold for forming a laminated panel comprising a structural foam backing having a decorative covering material that is ready for installation upon removal from the mold.